Kapitelliste 601–700
Dies ist eine Liste der Kapitel 601 bis 700 des One-Piece-Mangas. __FORCETOC__ __TOC__ Band 61 |- | 601 | | ROMANCE DAWN　for the new world —新しい世界への冒険の夜明け— | ROMANCE DAWN for the new world —Atarashii Sekai e no Bōken no Yoake— | Romance Dawn für die Neue Welt: Das Abenteuer auf dem Weg zur Neuen Welt beginnt | Romance Dawn for the new world |- | 602 | | 下舵いっぱい''‼'' | Shimokaji ippai!! | Hart nach unten!! | Alle Mann auf Tauchstation! |- | 603 | | 心に留めておけ | Kokoro ni tomete oke | Behaltet es in Erinnerung | Bewahrt es in euren Herzen |} Band 62 |- | 604 | | 深層へ | Shinsō e | colspan="2" | In die Tiefe |- | 605 | | クラーケンと海賊 | Kraken to Kaizoku | Kraken und Pirat | Der Krake und der Pirat |- | 606 | | 深海の冒険 | Shinkai no Bōken | Tiefsee-Abenteuer | Abenteuer in der Tiefsee |- | 607 | | 海底1万m | Kaitei 1man Meter | Meeresgrund 10.000 Meter | 10.000 Meter unter dem Meer |- | 608 | | 海底の楽園 | Kaitei no Rakuen | Paradies am Meeresgrund | Paradies im Meer |- | 609 | | 魚人島の冒険 | Gyojin-tō no Bōken | Das Fischmenscheninsel-Abenteuer | Abenteuer auf der Fischmenscheninsel |- | 610 | | 占い師マダムシャーリー | Uranaishi Madam Shyarly | Wahrsagerin Madam Shyarly | Madame Shirley, die Wahrsagerin |- | 611 | | ホーディ・ジョーンズ | colspan="3" | Hody Jones |- | 612 | | 助けた鮫に連れられて | Tasuketa Same ni tsurerarete | Vom geretteten Hai hergebracht | Auf dem Rücken des geretteten Hais |- | 613 | | 硬殻塔の人魚姫 | Kōkaku-tō no Ningyo-hime | Der Hartschalenturm der Meerjungfrauenprinzessin | Die Meerjungfrauenprinzessing im Koka-Turm |- | 614 | | やっちまったモンはしょうがねぇ | Yatchimatta Mon wa Shōgane | Was passiert ist, ist passiert | Passiert ist passiert |} Band 63 |- | 615 | | マトマトの呪い | Mato Mato no Noroi | colspan="2" | Der Ziel-Ziel-Fluch |- | 616 | | 復讐の記念日 | Fukushū no Kinenbi | Gedenktag der Vendetta | Gedenktag der Rache |- | 617 | | サンゴヶ丘で大事件 | Sango-ga Oka de Daijiken | Großereignis auf der Sango-Anhöhe | Großereignis auf dem Korallenhügel |- | 618 | | プロポーズ | Propose | colspan="2" | Heiratsantrag |- | 619 | | 海の森にて | Umi no Mori ni te | Im Meereswald | Im Seewald |- | 620 | | 憧れの遊園地 | Akogare no Yūenchi | Ersehnter Vergnügungspark | Der ersehnte Vergnügungspark |- | 621 | | オトヒメとタイガー | Otohime to Tiger | colspan="2" | Otohime und Tiger |- | 622 | | タイヨウの海賊団 | Taiyo no Kaizoku-dan | Sonnenpiratenbande | Die Sonnen-Piratenbande |- | 623 | | 海賊フィッシャー・タイガー | Kaizoku Fisher Tiger | colspan="2" | Der Pirat Fisher Tiger |- | 624 | | オトヒメ王妃 | Otohime-ōhi | colspan="2" | Königin Otohime |- | 625 | | 受け継がない意志 | Uketsuganai Ishi | Nicht vererbter Wille | Nicht übernommener Wille |- | 626 | | ネプチューン3兄弟 | Neptune 3 Kyōdai | Die drei Neptune-Brüder | Die drei Neptun-Brüder |} Band 64 |- | 627 | | かたじけない | Katajikenai | Dankbar sein | Zutiefst verbunden |- | 628 | | 大掃除 | Ōsōji | Frühjahrsputz | Großreinemachen |- | 629 | | 立ち塞がる元七武海 | Tachi fusagaru moto Shichibukai | Der ehemalige Shichibukai versperrt den Weg | Ein Ex-Samurai stellt sich in den Weg |- | 630 | | 動き出す | Ugoki dasu | Sich aufmachen | Krawall |- | 631 | | ギョンコルド広場 | Gyoncorde Hiroba | Gyoncorde-Platz | Der Gyoncorde-Platz |- | 632 | | 知ってた | Shitteta | colspan="2" | Ich wusste es |- | 633 | | 敵か味方か | Teki ka Mikata ka | Feind oder Freund | Freund oder Feind? |- | 634 | | 10万 vs. 10 | 10-man vs. 10 | 100.000 gegen 10 | 100.000 vs. 10 |- | 635 | | 空を飛ぶ程おぞましい | Sora wo tobu hodo ozomashii | So widerlich, dass er fliegt. | Zum Fliegen abscheulich |- | 636 | | 未来国から来た将軍 | Miraikoku kara kita Shōgun | Der aus dem Zukunftskönigreich kommende Shogun | Der Shogun aus dem Land der Zukunft |} Band 65 |- | 637 | | 古の方舟 | Inishie no Hakobune | Die Arche Noah der alten Zeiten | Eine Arche aus alter Zeit |- | 638 | | にげほし | Nigehoshi | Fluchthoshi | Abhau-Hoshi |- | 639 | | 全部守る | Zenbu mamoru | Alle beschützen | Ich beschütze alles |- | 640 | | 魚人島直上 | Gyojin-tō chokujō | Direkt über der Fischmenscheninsel | Genau über der Fischmenscheninsel |- | 641 | | お前は何だ | Omae wa nanda | Was bist du? | Was ist mit dir? |- | 642 | | 面目など丸潰れ | Menboku nado Marutsubure | Vollständiger Verlust der Ehre | Die Ehre liegt im Staub |- | 643 | | ファントム | colspan="3" | Phantom |- | 644 | | ゼロに | Zero ni | colspan="2" | Auf Null |- | 645 | | 死もまた復讐 | Shi mo mata Fukushū | Der Tod ist ebenfalls Rache | Auch der Tod ist eine Form der Rache |- | 646 | | カエル | Kaeru | colspan="2" | Frosch |} Band 66 |- | 647 | | 止まれノア | Tomare Noah | Halt an Noah! | Halt an, Noah |- | 648 | | タイヨウへと続く道 | Taiyō e to tsuzuku Michi | Zur Sonne und der Weg dorthin | Der Weg, der zur Sonne führt |- | 649 | | タイやヒラメの舞い踊り | Tai ya Hirame no Mai Odori | Tanz der Meerbrassen und Flundern | Tanz der Meerbrassen und Schollen |- | 650 | | 知って置きべき２つの変化 | Chitte oki beki 2 Tsu no Henge | | Zwei Veränderungen, von denen man wissen muss |- | 651 | | 新世界のからの声 | Shin Sekai no kara no Koe | Die Stimme von der Neuen Welt | Die Stimme aus der Neuen Welt |- | 652 | | 前途多難の予感 | Zentotanan no Yokan | Vorahnung von den Schwierigkeiten, die vor einem liegen | Vorahnung kommender Schwierigkeiten |- | 653 | | ヒーローの帽子 | Hero no Bōshi | Des Helden Hut | Der Hut eines Helden |- | 654 | | GAM（小群） | GAM (Shōgun) | colspan="2" | GAM (kleine Herde) |- | 655 | | パンクハザード | colspan="3" | Punk Hazard |- | 656 | | 燃える島の冒険 | Moeru Shima no Bōken | colspan="2" | Abenteuer auf der brennenden Insel |} Band 67 |- | 657 | | 生首 | Namakubi | Gerade erst abgeschlagener Kopf | Frisch abgeschlagener Kopf |- | 658 | | ビスケットﾙｰﾑ | Biscuit RoomBiscuit wird in der Originalfassung in der Einzahl angegeben, obwohl der Raum im Kapitel mit BISCUITS ROOM beschriftet ist. | Keksraum | Biscuits RoomDer Eintrag im Inhaltsverzeichnis enthält einen Tippfehler |- | 659 | | 胴体の話 | Dōtai no Hanashi | Gerede über den Torso | Der Oberkörper erzählt |- | 660 | | 王下七武海　トラファルガー･ロー | Ōka Shichibukai Trafalgar Law | Königlicher Shichibukai Trafalgar Law | Trafalgar Law, Samurai der Meere |- | 661 | | 追剥のでる湖 | Oihagi no deru Mizuumi | Wegelagerei am See | Wegelagerer aus dem See |- | 662 | | 七武海ローvs.スモーカー中将 | Shichibukai Law vs. Smoker-chūjō | Shichibukai Law gegen Vizeadmiral Smoker | Samurai vs. Vizeadmiral Smoker |- | 663 | colspan="4" | CC |- | 664 | | M・シーザー・クラウン | colspan="3" | M Caesar Crown |- | 665 | colspan="2" | CANDY | Süßigkeit | Candy |- | 666 | | イエティ COOL BROTHERS | colspan="2" | Yeti COOL BROTHERS | Yeti Cool Brothers |- | 667 | colspan="2" | COOL FIGHT | Kühler Kampf | Cool Fight |} Band 68 |- | 668 | | 海賊同盟 | Kaizoku Dōmei | Piratenbündnis | Die Piratenallianz |- | 669 | | 作戦開始 | Sakusen Kaishi | colspan="2" | Beginn der Operation |- | 670 | | 吹雪ときどきSlime | Fubuki tokidoki Slime | Schneesturm, bisweilen Schleim | Schneesturm, zeitweise Slime |- | 671 | | ガスガスの実 | Gasu Gasu no Mi | Gas-Gas-Frucht | Die Gas-Gas-Frucht |- | 672 | | 拙者''‼''名を錦えもんと申す''‼'' | Sessha!! Na wo Kinemon to mōsu!! | Meine Wenigkeit!! Der Name heißt Kinemon!! | Mein Name ist Kinemon |- | 673 | | ヴェルゴとジョーカー | Vergo to Joker | colspan="2" | Vergo und Joker |- | 674 | | 傍観者達 | Bōkansha-tachi | colspan="2" | Zuschauer |- | 675 | | その名も「シノクニ」 | Sono Na mo 「Shi no Kuni」 | Sein Name lautet „Totes Land“ | Ihr Name ist „Shinokuni“ |- | 676 | | 大量破壊兵器 | Kanzen naru Satsuriku Heiki | Die Vollkommenwerdung der Massakerwaffe | Die perfekte Vernichtungswaffe |- | 677 | colspan="2" | COUNTER HAZARD!! | Gegengefahr!! | Counter Hazard |- | 678 | | 研究所内A棟ロビー | Kenkyūjōnai A-tō Lobby | Innerhalb des Forschungsinstituts, Gebäude A, Lobby | Labor, Turm A, Lobby |} Band 69 |- | 679 | | 心意気G-5 | Kokoroiki G-5 | Anhängliches G-5 | |- | 680 | | 海軍G-5基地長 鬼竹のヴェルゴ | Kaigun G-5 Kichichō Kichiku no Vergo | Kopf der Marine-G-5-Basis Teufelsbambus-Vergo | |- | 681 | | ルフィvs.M | Luffy vs. M | Luffy gegen Meister | |- | 682 | | 黒幕 | Kuromaku | Drahtzieher | |- | 683 | | 氷のような女 | Kōri no yō na Onna | Eiskalte Frau | |- | 684 | | やめるんだベガパンク | Yamerunda Vegapunk | Hör auf, Vegapunk | |- | 685 | | モモの助、せっしゃの名にござる''‼'' | Momonosuke, sessha no Na ni gozaru!! | Mononosuke, das ist mein Name!! | |- | 686 | | ビスケットﾙｰﾑの雪女 | Biscuit Room no Yuki-onna | Schneefrau des Keksraums | |- | 687 | | 猛獣 | Mōjū | Raubtier | |- | 688 | | モチャ | colspan="2" | Mocha | |- | 689 | | ない様である島 | Nai Yō de aru Shima | Eine Insel, die es nicht gibt | |- | 690 | colspan="3" | SAD | |} Band 70 |- | 691 | | 死の国の王 | Shi no Kuni no Ō | König des Land des Todes | |- | 692 | | ドレスローザから来た刺客 | Dressrosa kara kita Shikaku | Die von Dressrosa kommenden Attentäter | |- | 693 | | 死んでくれ | Shindekure | Stirb für mich | |- | 694 | | 最も危険な男 | Mottomo Kiken na Otoko | Der gefährlichste Mann | |- | 695 | | 任せ''‼!'' | Makasero!!! | Überlass das mir!!! | |- | 696 | | 利害の一致 | Rigai no Itchi | Gleichheit der Interessen | |- | 697 | | 取り引き | Torihiki | Handel | |- | 698 | | ドフラミンゴ現る | Doflamingo arawaru | Doflamingo erscheint | |- | 699 | | 朝刊 | Chōkan | Morgenzeitung | |- | 700 | | 奴のペース | Yatsu no Pace | Bescheidener Respekt | |} Anmerkungen Externe Weblinks * Liste der One-Piece-Kapitel in der englischen Wikipedia.